Love Has No Pride
by Alyxzia
Summary: Song Fic. I haven't seen any new eps, based on the older shows.


Love Has No Pride.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters which have appeared in the TV series Charmed are the sole property of Aaron Spelling's Productions and those involved with it. Their use in this story does not represent the intent to make a profit or otherwise infringe on the existing copyright. All other characters are the clever invention of the author.  
  
Â© Copyright for this fan fiction held by Jessi, August 2000.  
  
I've had bad dreams,  
  
Too many times,  
  
To think that they,  
  
Don't mean much anymore,  
  
The fine times have gone,  
  
They left my sad home,  
  
The friends who once cared,  
  
Just walked out my door,  
  
Prue leaned against a tree in her local park. On the outside she was a strong willed, fiery yet kind young woman, but on the inside she was miserable.  
  
When Andy had proposed to her 11 months before, she had accepted and agreed to move to Chicago with him to be closer to his family.  
  
Then one day 4 months ago something happened to Andy at work. He refused to talk to her or anyone about it. After that incident Andy had never been the same again and Prue found living with him had become different. No longer was their home loving and warm, but cold and uninviting. Prue couldn't stand it any longer and she moved out, renting an apartment across town. She was lonely living on her own. She wanted her old friends, she wanted the good times and mainly she wanted Andy.  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
When I call out your name,  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
And there's no one left to blame,  
  
I'd give everything to see you again,  
  
Slowly Prue walked out of the park, her mind full of thoughts and memories and feelings. It was Saturday morning, her day off. Prue planned on spending it doing things for herself.  
  
After getting her longish black hair trimmed, Prue sat down in a small cafÃ© for a coffee. As she sat there, thoughts of Andy swirled around in her mind. She thought of the day he had proposed to her. They had been in the middle of a supermarket. It had been so romantic kissing there in front of all those other shoppers as they all clapped on.  
  
Prue smiled to herself as she remembered that day. Then she thought about how many nights she had spent alone at home without Andy after that thing at work. Prue's smile faded. She had been so lonely all those nights. She needed someone, Andy, to be there to tell her that everything was all right, to love her like he had used to.  
  
I've been alone,  
  
Too many nights,  
  
To think that you,  
  
Cold come back again,  
  
And I've heard you talk,  
  
So it's crazy to stay,  
  
This love hurts me so,  
  
I don't care what you say,  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
When I call out your name,  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
And there's no one left to blame,  
  
I'd give everything to see you again,  
  
Prue walked through a shopping center looking in all the windows, still lost in her thoughts.  
  
A tap on her shoulder startled her so much she almost jumped out of her skin. Spinning around, almost defensively, Prue came face to face with Martin and Linda Trudeau, Andy's parents.  
  
"Prue, I thought it was you". Linda said with a smile. Prue felt decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Martin, Linda, hi". Prue managed to force out.  
  
"How have you been? It's been such a long time since we saw you last". Linda sounded so kind and Prue remembered how much Linda had helped her through the teenage years and after her mother's death. A wave of affection rushed over her.  
  
"It's been a long time". Prue agreed.  
  
"How have you been?" Martin asked her.  
  
"Alright, I guess". Prue answered slowly.  
  
"So where are you living?" Linda asked.  
  
"I have an apartment in the Casey Estate". Prue told her. The two women talked for a few minutes before Prue's attention was drawn to a person approaching them.  
  
Andy.  
  
If I could but your love,  
  
I'd truly try my friend,  
  
If I could pray,  
  
My prayer would never end,  
  
If you wanted me to beg,  
  
I'd fall down on my knees,  
  
Asking for you to come back,  
  
Plead for you to come back,  
  
Begging for you to come back to me,  
  
Prue looked at Andy. He looked normal. He looked more than normal, he looked great. Th had his summer tan and was dressed in slacks and a polo shirt. He looked like the Andy that Prue had fallen in love with.  
  
Her stomach felt like it was going to erupt with butterflies and she knew that she had to get away.  
  
Before Andy could come too close to them, Prue turned to Martin and Linda.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm late". Prue said looking at her watch as a cover.  
  
"Late for what?" Martin asked.  
  
"My, ah, chiropractor, for my, ah, back". Prue said rather lamely, but still in a rather confident voice. Quickly she turned and walked away, leaving Martin and Linda standing there.  
  
"Poor thing. I can't believe her back is still playing up on her". Martin had no clue.  
  
"It's not". Linda told him as she watched Prue blend in with the crowd, before turning back towards Andy.  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
When I call out your name,  
  
Love has no pride,  
  
And there's no one but myself to blame,  
  
I'd give everything to see you again,  
  
The End 


End file.
